


Puppy Love

by frumpkinisfae



Category: NPCs Can Save the World Too (Webcomic), Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Communication, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Master/Pet, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Subspace, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Werewolves, no use of the word master though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frumpkinisfae/pseuds/frumpkinisfae
Summary: It’s a calm evening. Their little troop had stopped for the night at a relatively decent inn. Reclining on the plush sofa within his room, Lucian is enjoying the warmth from the fireplace, a good book, and of course, caressing his darling pet.Vigil is knelt, resting his head on Lucian’s lap as he dozes. It’s endearing how quickly he calms at the soft touch of Lucian’s delicate fingers. Every once in awhile his ears will twitch and his eyes open, but Lucian will just respond with soothing sounds and card his fingers through the Wolfkin’s hair. They spend most evenings like this, soft and idyllic.In short, soft pet play shenanigans with Lucian and Vigil.
Relationships: Vigil/Lucian
Kudos: 20





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, I wrote this with permission from the author of this webtoons series and consulted with him on it! While Vigil is not canonically trans, I was given the full go-ahead to write the big t-dicked werewolf of my dreams.
> 
> Please note, I use the words dick, cock, cunt, and hole to refer to Vigil's parts. This work also has pet play but I do not use the word 'master' because I don't think they'd use it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

It’s a calm evening. Their little troop had stopped for the night at a relatively decent inn. Reclining on the plush sofa within his room, Lucian is enjoying the warmth from the fireplace, a good book, and of course, caressing his darling pet. 

Vigil is knelt, resting his head on Lucian’s lap as he dozes. It’s endearing how quickly he calms at the soft touch of Lucian’s delicate fingers. Every once in awhile his ears will twitch and his eyes open, but Lucian will just respond with soothing sounds and card his fingers through the Wolfkin’s hair. They spend most evenings like this, soft and idyllic.

However, they have not always been in this dynamic. In fact, Vigil himself didn’t even know that he liked this sort of play. The pair only discovered it after Lucian gently removed tangled up twigs from the Wolfkin’s hair. When he caressed his ear and jokingly said, “Good boy!” Vigil’s brain seemed to stutter. All his blood went to his face, and admittedly, somewhere else too.

The man fled, and he took a few moments to be alone, Lucian gently crept over to him, asking what was wrong with his beautiful face and gentle words.

They worked through it, as all good partners do. Together they discovered that Vigil has a submissive streak a mile long, something Lucian already suspected. After all, any task that the mage requests are completed happily and promptly. 

The more surprising thing was that Vigil enjoys acting as a pet. Of course, there are stipulations. In a safe private place, he enjoys giving up his control to Lucian.

His thoughts are often troubled, so to fall into that devoted simple space eases his mind. More simply, it allows him to rest and feel mundane joy.

It is also incredibly arousing.

Vigil is an incredibly needy pup with stamina that lasts. He makes a pretty picture, no matter what activity they partake in. Just thinking about it makes Lucian throb.

The pup in question’s eyes blink slowly open, and Lucian is once again reminded of how much stronger Vigil’s senses are. Just the slight pick up of the heartbeat and a bead of arousal will catch his senses. The mage gently cups the stirring Wolfkin’s face, giving him another thing to steady himself on.

“I’m sorry, darling, did I wake you?” Lucian says as he strokes his thumb back and forth across the man’s cheek. “Would you like to play? You can say no, precious, I’ll just brush your hair and you can go right back to sleep.”

Vigil blinks, slowly shaking his head before shifting his face to take Lucian’s wandering thumb into his mouth. The mage coos at the precious boy. Vigil has been known to have somewhat of an oral fixation. Which reminds Lucian of something they’ll both certainly enjoy.

He slowly removes his thumb, giving a gentle hush in response to the disappointed warble the Wolfkin gives him, “Be patient. I have a much better treat for you.”

Lucian parts his legs, with a quick snap and point he orders his pup to knelt between his knees. Of course, the darling pup listens, waiting with a slowly wagging tail. Lucian unlaces the front of his chemise and eases it down his body. Vigil watches rapt as more and more of Lucian’s soft honeyed skin is revealed. He is entirely hairless, in sharp contrast to Vigil’s naked form. His chest is dotted with bites from previous nights, especially centered around his deep brown nipples. The poor pup has to sit on his hands to resist touching.

The mage slips out of the fabric which pools at his ankles and between his parted legs lies his frankly beautiful cock. Only slightly hardened Lucian’s cock is similar to his other proportions long and thin. Vigil adores it. Not so large that he feels like he’s choking, but long enough that it fills him to the throat.

“Here, precious,” Lucian doesn’t have to call twice as Vigil scoots close and leans in to greet the length with a gentle kiss. He gives a few slow pumps before gently licking and pressing kisses up and down the sides of the shaft.

Lucian responds with soft encouragements letting the adoring Wolfkin take his time easing the length to hardness. The pup gradually begins licking longer strokes, all the while looking up at Lucian for encouragement. The mage smiles in return, letting out the occasional quiet moan. Vigil’s brow furrows in concentration. He wants more of those noises.

Holding the length gingerly with his left hand, he seals his lips around the head of Lucian’s cock. He hears a cry in response and immediately begins flicking and swirling his tongue around the head. He watches as the mage’s head falls back in pleasure. He would smile proudly if his mouth wasn’t occupied by cock right now.

Lucian threads his hands through Vigil’s hair, “Good boy, such a good boy. Getting me all nice and wet, hm? Bet you’re getting a little hot and bothered too, precious.” He gently tugs Vigil off his cock, which stands proudly at full mast, before snapping and pointing again, “Bed.”

The overeager pup practically trips over himself. Lucian laughs faintly, watching the swishing tail under his tunic. The Wolfkin settles himself on the bed, presenting on hands and knees, with his face turned away from the mage. While he is wearing nothing under his cotton tunic, it’s long enough to stop halfway down his thigh.

Lucian slowly makes his way over to the bed, enjoying how the hypersensitive Wolfkin twitches with every step. He stops next to the bed, looking the man up and down. His face is bright red and he’s panting with excitement. Both ears are flicked towards Lucian, waiting for a command. His ass is arched up with his tail pausing in anticipation.

“What a precious pup! So excited, and I haven’t even touched you yet,” Lucian coos as only his words elicit a whimper from the large man. “Do you want to be touched, darling?”

One nod is all he needs before Lucian is flipping the tunic up over the Wolfkin’s plump ass. What a sight it is. His two muscled cheeks with fading streaks of red from the belting of the other night. His delicious ass gives way to chiseled thighs that Lucian could spend hours warming his ears. He has a heavy dusting of hair decorating his warm brown skin. However, he knows where his darling pup wants attention. He reaches his hand out to gently ease his lover’s legs apart and-

There it is. The Vigil’s gorgeous cunt. Already glistening with arousal, his lips are an even deeper brown than the rest of his skin and covered in thick black fur. Lucian can just barely see the crux of his lips pulsing along with that needy hole they have tucked away. The Wolfkin’s cunt is plump with thick lips and an even thicker cock. Even from this angle, the mage can see that long pulsing dick, begging for attention.

He plants one hand on the pup’s thick ass and slides his other hand between his legs. As he runs his hands through the soaked lips, his wanton little pup is already whimpering loudly.

Gathering up Vigil’s arousal, he slides his fingers farther nestling them right below the man’s cock. Hard to his impressive eight centimeters, the Wolfkin struggle to keep himself from rutting back onto Lucian’s hand.

The mage draws his hand back again and presses two fingers against the Wolfkin’s front hole, “Let’s open you up, hm?”

Soon after Lucian sinks those two fingers into his lover’s hungry hole. There’s little resistance, in fact, it feels almost like his digits are being sucked in. He begins thrusting his fingers almost immediately after he reaches the last knuckle.

The reaction is immediate. Vigil cries out a moan and tries to push himself onto Lucian’s fingers. The action wiggles his ass back and forth in a tantalizing motion as the desperate pup tries to fuck himself unprompted. Of course, he must be chastised.

With a firm slap to his gorgeous ass, Vigil whines, and stills. He tries to talk, but everything comes out slurred.

“You’re real deep in your subspace huh, precious?” Vigil nods in response and continues his moans with each pump of the fingers. “I know, but that’s no excuse to be naughty. You want to be a good boy for me, right?”

Vigil nods fervently and is rewarded with another finger slipping into his hot cunt. Lucian scissors his fingers into the soft walls, lifting his other hand to stroke the Wolfkin’s arched back oh so gently.

Lucian pulls his fingers out, and of course, he’s met with a devastated whine, “Shh, darling, don’t you want something better than my fingers?”

The Wolfkin responds with something utterly incomprehensible. Lucian grows momentarily concerned. He gently pulls Vigil up so that the larger man is kneeling face to face with him. Almost immediately Vigil buries his face in the crook of Lucian’s neck, kissing and sucking little marks.

“Are you okay precious? Tap twice if you are, and tap once if you feel bad,” Lucian whispers into his lover’s soft ears as he strokes his long hair gently. Two taps.

“Do you want to continue? Tap twice if you do, and tap once if you don’t,” Unfortunately, the mage gets a small whine in response. “What does that mean, pup? I can’t help if I don’t know what you need.”

Ever so quietly the Wolfkin mumbles into Lucian’s neck, “See face.”

He practically melts. Absolutely adorable.

“Oh, darling, okay, you want to face me is that it?” Lucian eases Vigil’s head to look into his eyes and plants a gentle kiss onto his lips.

Vigil moans into the kiss, deepening it. They continue to kiss and Lucian gently guides the Wolfkin down to lie on his back, dazed. Lucian settles between his legs and pulls the man down the bed delighting in how malleable this powerful man is in this moment.

He pauses a moment to enjoy the beautiful view of Vigil’s hard cock and soaked lips. Lucian slaps his own cock against it, once, twice.

“Want it, darling?” Lucian asks as he guides his cock right to Vigil’s front hole.

At the responding nod, Lucian sinks his cock in slowly.

And God, it’s heavenly.

Vigil’s cunt is wet and tight around his cock. Velvety and warm, Lucian pushes farther in reveling in the sensation. Vigil cries out, blinking up at Lucian’s pleasured face, and lifts a hand up to rest around Lucian’s neck. In response, Lucian leans closer, bracketing the large man with his arms, allowing the whining Wolfkin to throw both his arms around his neck.

“Oh, darling. You are absolutely perfect. Sucking me in, it’s like your cunt wants me to never leave. Wants me to breed you,” if the Wolfkin was moaning before, the last phrase turned his enthusiasm to an eleven.

“Want me to breed you, hm? Fill you with my pups?”

Riled up, Lucian begins pounding into Vigil’s tight heat. He delights in the overwhelming feelings surrounding his length as he fucks into his lover’s cunt.

The Wolfkin begins to writhe, dissolving into load moans and warbling whines. His cunt is practically gushing over Lucian’s cock, throbbing insistently. Begging to be bred.

Lucian soon feels Vigil’s cervix, the soft but insistent wall. Knowing that hitting it drives his lover wild, he thrusts hard and deep into Vigil, aiming for his cervix and hopefully his womb. Every time the warm flesh kisses the sensitive head of his cock, driving Lucian to thrust stronger the next time.

Time and time again he sinks into that wet heat, lewd slapping noises echoing through their inn room.

Quickly, Lucian raises one hand to jerk Vigil’s pulsing cock a few times. The man screams seizing up and arching off the bed. 

Lucian has to grip his hips firmly to keep the Wolfkin from completely rising off his cock. With one more tug on his cock and thrust against his cervix, Vigil comes.

It feels like an explosion to him, yet it is completely silent to the outside world. His scream sticks in his throat as all his muscles tighten. His cunt spurts out as much as it can while still plugged with Lucian’s length. Vigil goes through wave after wave, because, of course, Lucian isn’t done.

As the Wolfkin’s vision whites out in bliss, Lucian feels the intense pulses of his lover’s orgasm on his cock. It feels almost as though Vigil’s cunt is milking his orgasm, eeking out his pleasure.

He gives a few quick thrusts before he buries himself deep, spending himself in the throbbing cunt. He fists the bedsheets on either side of Vigil’s head as he’s wracked with pleasure. Lucian groans as he gives a few more slow thrusts to milk every bit of his orgasm that he can.

Collapsing into Vigil’s chest, Lucian relaxes. He plants little kisses on Vigil’s neckline, where his chest hair peeks out from his tunic. Vigil always tends to have much longer orgasms.

The two pant, sweaty and relishing in the afterglow. Never one to be idle, Lucian gently pulls himself out and walks over to the pitcher in the room to wet a hand towel. Returning to the bed he lovingly dabs at Vigil’s sweaty brow.

Opening his eyes with a dopey grin, he whispers with a hoarse voice, “I love you.”

Lucian smiles, “Love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I thought of mentioning that Vigil is on fantasy potion birth control, but isn't higher stakes breeding kink fun?
> 
> If you haven't already read "NPCs Can Save the World Too" please do! It's a lovely webcomic by someone very dear to me full of fantasy elements and gay poly romance. Cannot recommend it more highly.
> 
> If you like this work, reach out to me on twitter! I go by @transmanloving for my nsfw stuff.
> 
> Also please leave a comment! Kudos are also my lifeblood.


End file.
